The present invention relates to training devices for learning the art of batting a ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a balance platform for teaching a batter a desired shift in weight associated with the act of swinging a bat.
The mechanics of properly hitting a pitched ball involve a number of coordinated movements of the batter""s body. The mechanics typically include an initial stance in which the bat is held with the hands and arms in a desired position, the batter""s head is turned toward the pitcher, and the batter""s front foot (nearest the pitcher) and rear foot are spaced at a desired stance distance. In this initial stance position, the batter""s weight typically varies from being evenly distributed between his or her feet to a majority of the weight on the rear foot. When the ball is pitched, the batter sees the ball and initiates a series of swing mechanics, which will hopefully cause the bat to strike the ball. The swing mechanics typically include a short stride or movement of the front foot toward the pitcher (often referred to as the stride phase of the swing) followed by the rotation of the bat about the batter""s body.
Many coaches and hitting instructors believe the body weight distribution on the stride foot at the end of the stride phase is one of the most critical aspects in learning to properly and effectively hit a ball. If the percentage body weight distribution on the stride foot at the end of the stride phase (i.e., when the stride foot hits the ground) is incorrect, the desired rotation of the bat will be deficient or inadequate, resulting in an undesired striking action against the ball.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for teaching or training a batter to achieve a preselected percentage body weight distribution on the stride foot at the end of the striding action. The apparatus and method may be used when practicing hitting mechanics and provide a kinesthetically based signal to the batter when the batter has exceeded a preselected body weight distribution on the stride foot at the end of the stride phase.
In one embodiment of the invention, a balance platform having a center of mass comprises a calibrated support surface, a pivot leg connected to an underside of the support surface, and a support leg connected to the underside of the support surface at a rearward end thereof. In such embodiment, an equation or chart is utilized for calculating the desired placement of a batter""s rear foot atop the platform. In an alternate embodiment, the balance platform may include a tongue on either or both ends of the support surface adapted to receive an adjustment weight. In such embodiment, an equation or chart is utilized for calculating the desired placement of the adjustment weight on the tongue.
In the first embodiment, the method for teaching a batter to shift his or her body weight a predetermined amount during the stride phase of a batting swing comprises the steps of measuring the stance distance of the batter, measuring the average stride length of the batter, and determining or calculating from the stance distance and average stride length a desired positioning of the batter on the balance platform. The batter is thereafter positioned on the balance platform such that a rear foot of the batter is positioned a predetermined distance behind the center of mass of the platform. The batter thereafter conducts the striding action associated with his or her batting swing, with the platform providing the batter with a kinesthetic signal (a tilting or pivoting of the platform) when the batter""s weight on the stride foot (due to weight shift) has exceeded the predetermined amount. In the alternate embodiment, an adjustment weight is properly positioned on a forward or rearward tongue and the batter""s feet are evenly spaced from the center of mass.